


Интервью

by WTF Fantastic Beasts 2021 (WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fantastic_Beasts_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202021
Relationships: Abernathy/Langdon Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Интервью

На ходу надевая куртку, Лэнгдон бросил: «Мне нужно взять интервью» и выскочил за дверь так стремительно, словно за ним гнались. Ему в самом деле не терпелось получить ответы. 

Он спросил в лоб, даже не поздоровавшись:

— Это правда?

Дул пронизывающий ветер, и воротник плаща Абернети был поднят, а глубоко надвинутая на лоб шляпа бросала на глаза тень. Лэнгдон уже хотел заподозрить, что тот специально прячет лицо... Но тут Абернети слегка откинул голову назад, глянул спокойно.

— Что именно?

Голос у него был непривычно равнодушный, и на секунду Лэнгдон заколебался... Но отступать было поздно. 

— То, что все говорят.

Абернети слегка склонил голову к плечу. Спросил все тем же безразличным тоном:

— А что все говорят?

— Что ты примкнул к злому волшебнику! — выпалил Лэнгдон, раздражаясь.

«Боже... Звучит так, словно мы персонажи детской книжки!»

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Абернети.

— Нет? Фух! Черт! — Лэнгдон почувствовал такое облегчение, словно с его плеч рухнул тяжеленный груз. — Я так и знал, что они наговаривают! Хотят развести нас с тобой из-за своего... как там оно называется?

Он помахал в воздухе рукой. Абернети помолчал секунду, потом добавил тихо, но твердо:

— Я имел в виду — нет, он не злой волшебник.

— Что?! Бля... Поверить не могу... Я не могу поверить! Значит, все-таки ты и эта злая ведьма с Востока?.. То есть, ведьм.

— Статут. 

Лэнгдон моргнул.

— Это его имя? 

— Статут о Секретности. Название того, что ты не мог вспомнить. 

— Да плевать! — Лэнгдон едва удержался, чтобы не схватить Абернети за отвороты плаща и не встряхнуть как следует. — Скажи лучше, как тебя угораздило связаться с...

— Статут о Секретности запрещает нам встречаться с магглами. Гриндельвальд хочет отменить Статут.

Лэнгдон фыркнул:

— Как же! Рассказывай сказки! Он же нас ненавидит!

— Он ненавидит ваши войны.

— Зато ваши, насколько меня успели просветить, просто обожает!

Лэнгдон даже не пытался смягчить злость в своем тоне. Но Абернети, кажется, это совершенно не волновало. Его взгляд не был отсутствующим, напротив: ясным и внимательным... И все-таки до ужаса чужим. Лэнгдон не удержался, схватил его все же за отвороты плаща. «Не уходи! Останься здесь, со мной!» — взмолился он беззвучно... 

Но Абернети ведь и был здесь, с ним. Он не отвел глаз, не попытался высвободиться, сказал спокойно:

— Я знал, что ты не поймешь.

— Да где уж мне... Я ведь презренный маггл! Горжусь только в рабы в вашем мире сверхчеловеков!

Лэнгдон разжал ладони, бессильно уронил руки. Этот человек (маг) напротив был одновременно таким близким, любимым... И одновременно — чужим, почти враждебным. 

— Не неси ерунды, — сказал незнакомец таким привычным, родным голосом. 

Лэнгдон разрывался между желанием схватить его, прижать к себе, не отпускать... И — оттолкнуть, сказать что-то злое, обидное, непоправимое. Злясь на себя, на него, на весь белый свет, Лэнгдон выпалил: 

— Это не я связался с психом, который мечтает поработить обычных людей! Ну, и что он тебе пообещал? Всучить меня в вечное пользование? 

— Хватит. Правда, перестань. 

— Если ты убьешь хотя бы одного человека... Любого... Я клянусь...

Абернети не дослушав, развернулся и прошел прочь. Бросил даже не через плечо, просто в воздух:

— Прощай, Лэнгдон.


End file.
